Moon Child
by crazyviper88
Summary: Wartorn and exhausted with the expectations that's been thrust upon him Harry, renamed Hiroto, escapes from Britain's magical community and moves to Japan. Leaving his past to pave his own future. Unfortunately, he moves next door to the Sawada's and Reborn is all for mysterious puzzles he can't crack with a bonus of said puzzle having the potential to be great asset to the Vongola


_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Harry Potter but OC characters are mine._

 _Warning: AU Universe, OOC._

* * *

 _Alone_

* * *

Harry chewed on his lips, a bad habit he picked up during the hunt for horcruxes, as he waited for the conveyer belt to appear with his suitcase. It was hard learning a new language, but it wasn't impossible. All he had to do was finally use the brain he'd neglected to use while in school. Granted it was harder than he originally thought, spells made everything so much easier but it also made everyone lazier. But with the motivation of getting out of Britain and living his own life the way he _wanted_ to and not having to be told was enough for Harry. While his first choice wasn't to learn Japanese he decided that it would be the last place anyone from Britain's magical community would try to locate him.

 _When has his first choice ever been granted?_ He chuckled derisively to himself, causing a few apprehensive stares from those close enough to hear him and step away.

With the war finally over he thought he'd finally have a moments rest and finish off the rest of his Hogwarts school days in peace. Spotting his black suitcase, with a soft look in his green eyes, that happened to be littered with stickers that Dobby had found put over it for fun, he picked it up and began making his way out of the airport. Harry hadn't wanted to leave Britain, well not so soon anyways. He was planning on leaving after he finished his education, no matter how miserable he'd be. But, as usual, nobody gave him a choice. It was either leave or become a puppet used by the ministry, and Harry was done with being a puppet. When he finally finished off Voldemort for good, he wasn't left to take a moment to himself to decompress. Being put immediately on a team of aurors to capture the straggler death eaters, the aurors on the team didn't even want him there. And, with much convincing to the minister, decided to opt out of it by saying his efforts would be better in St. Mungos.

 _"Potter, you've only been 15 for three months. You're too young to be on an auror team let alone lead one, kid."_

 _"Nice job on killing Voldemort, but these straggler death eaters are an entirely different league."_

 _"Do you know enough spells to keep up, lad?"_

 _"Be sure to stay behind us when the going gets tough."_

Letting out a wry smile he remembered how those words had haunted him in the past. Added onto the nightmares of the war he had to endure the taunting of his supposed peers. The present Harry didn't feel the need to waste energy on them anymore, but Harry from a year ago was a different story. Unconsciously he let his eyes close as he exited the doors of the airport and waited for a cab as he stood off to the far side. Fingers twitching as he could still remember feeling the blood rushing to his head, the beating of his heart echoing in his ears, and the low thrum that was steadily making his body vibrate and the air crackle around him. Tell tale signs of his magic reacting to his anger, and looking back he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop his magic from reacting.

All he knew then was that he wanted them to hurt as he was hurting.

{Memory}

 _Too young?_ _Harry clenched his jaw,_ _not experienced enough?_ _His nails cut deep into his palm as they were clenched tightly as he stared defiantly into the eyes of the older aurors as they continued patronizing him._

 _Where were they when he needed someone to tell the whole world that. Where were they when he was thrust onto a treasure hunt for horcruxes by himself by Dumbledore no less. Where were they when he stumbled upon a mob of death eaters in Godric's Hollow and barely got out alive. Where were they when he fought tooth and nail in Hogsmeade at the final battle?_ Where were they when he had to burn Voldemort into ashes with his bare hands.

 _No one cared enough to stop see that he was the one that was the most affected. That it was Harry who spent all his life being put into positions that he didn't want but had no choice in accepting. Being known as the troubled nephew in the entire neighborhood on Privet Drive to being the savior/scapegoat for the entirety of the British magical community. The only ones who even remotely understood him were the goblins._

 _Coming from a warrior race they understood and comprehended things a lot different from humans. But at least they knew when to let their warriors rest and find peace. While they were unhappy with the rest of the wizards, they took to Harry in a gentle manner. Well, as gentle as a goblin could get. They were the only ones who helped Harry when he needed it._

 _Harry came in during his break for his shift at St. Mungos a month after his transfer. Before he could even get a word in to the teller at the desk he was whisked away into a private room. "Need a place to escape from irritating wizards?" Harry was surprised, not only that he was taken to see Gornuk, the president of the bank, but how he knew what he was going to ask of them. A sly grin accompanied with a bark of laughter directed at the look on Harry's face before he held out a feather in his small hand to him, "Here's a two way portkey. It goes to a nice vacation home that the Blacks had owned back in the day."_

 _Five months later he came back for another problem that they somehow already knew he'd come to them for, "Don't quite understand politics?" A sadistic gleam entered Gornuk's eyes, whether it was to seeing him looking so surprised or the lessons they'd beat into him later on, Harry didn't know. "We've got you all set up to take some classes, little warrior."_

 _Shiny teeth glimmered from a particularly savage smile as he came in for a final time. Maybe it was the look in Harry's eyes, but somehow Gornuk already knew what Harry wanted. Just like all the other times he had come in over the course of a year._

 _"Want to leave this pathetic community forever? Just follow my instructions, little warrior."_

{Memory end}

 _Well,_ Harry thought lazily to himself while walking towards a vacant cab, _let's see how they like it when they realize that I'm long gone._ Leaning over and knocking on the passenger window to catch the cab drivers attention, he said a quiet greeting as the window rolled down and gestured towards the back of the cab. Piling his suitcase and backpack into the cab he moved to open the door and situated himself comfortably before refocusing his attention back to the driver. _Tch, not like they'll know how to locate me anyways._

"Where you heading off to, kid?"

Like everything the goblins set to work on, they were very thorough in covering their tracks and providing a new identity for him. It helped that Dobby had removed the trace on his magical core when he set out to go horcrux hunting alone. The goblin community in Gringotts transferred his money into a muggle bank account under the name of one 'Hiroto'. Harry hadn't wanted a last name so they had to work together to create a solid cover story in case anyone tried to look for more information on him.

"Namimori."

* * *

A/N: It's shorter than I'd like it to be. This has just been playing in my mind for some time, I've been wanting to do a HP and KHR crossover but I'm torn between trying to find time to update my first story to writing a completely new one. I decided to write and upload it anyways. I like it so far. I have a lot to work on regarding my writing but I hope you guys all enjoy this!


End file.
